From All Walks of Life
by Reedtown
Summary: Some odd years in the future, and they only want a few moments to themselves without the rules of regulations of court-life breathing down their necks. A drabble for my friend . You know who you are


A shadow fell over the small pond, causing the koi to lazily scatter along the bottom in hopes to bask in the sun undisturbed. A young woman stood there and gazed across the landscaped garden, her rose-colored silk robes held up slightly to keep dirt and such off the fine material. Dark eyes dropped down and were met with a lightly rippling reflection in the clear water. An examination of the image in the water eventually drew a sigh from her, and she took her raven hair in both hands and brought it up at the back of her head into a bun. It was held there for a moment as the pond showed a more familiar version of herself, and she let it all drop to once more cascade around her shoulders.

"RanFan?"

Startled in just the faintest, the woman in question turned and found herself face to chest with no one other than the newly instated Emperor of Xing, Ling Yao. Rich purple edged with gold hung around his shoulders, the sleeves longer than necessary completely covered his hands. The embroidered golden dragon on the cloth seemed to ripple with his each movement, as if it were flying through a plum haze.

"Y-Young Master," she managed, finally looking up to meet his eyes. "You are suppose to be discussing laws with your counsel."

Ling's face gained an expression of boredom and he rubbed his temples, muttering something about 'stuck-up aristocrats'. For just a moment, be seemed more like the eighteen year old he truly was, instead of the mature facade he put up around the adults that so often spoke with him and tried to advise him. "And, hey. Don't call me that," he put in after realizing what she'd said. "Some men expect their wives to be submissive, but if you haven't noticed, I don't hang around the 'normal' side of that spectrum."

RanFan's expression softened a bit and she let the silk that had been pulled up fall to the ground, where the edges brushed against the earth. "Force of habit," she stated, putting her arms into her sleeves and holding them to her chest in an attempt to act like a noble. "You should go back to your meeting, they'll be waiting for you."

"I'll stay here. It's nice out."

"_Young Master._"  
"_Ling._"  
A frown had formed on her lips, a product of her husband's stubbornness and childish tendencies. He had worked so hard for his dream to come true, and he wasn't even taking his work seriously. "Lin--"  
"I just want to escape for one afternoon," he cut in, catching her by surprise. "RanFan, I've barely been able to be with you, because it's work this and work that...Just one afternoon alone, and I promise I'll behave."

Something tugged at the young lady's heart, telling her to accept this offer. She had, after all, been wishing for some sense of familiarity. To just leave this stiff life of royalty and run through the forest in clothes that smelled of travel and hard work, not like perfumed lotus flowers. Finally, she caved in. "One afternoon. That's it."  
A smile lit up his face. "Then wait here, I'm going to change into something more comfortable. You should do the same."

_dispertio_

They had agreed to meet discretely outside the palace gates, using a servant path that led through a crumbling outer wall covered in ivy, to a dirt path winding its way through the forest. Both Ling and RanFan had the same idea regarding "more comfortable clothes". He was wearing the loose white pants and pale yellow jacket, hair tied back into a simple ponytail. She was dressed in her warrior's outfit—all black, with armor and kunai hidden in various places. It was just like days gone by, when they scoured the country of Amestris for a secret to immortality, and got involved with all of its politics and dangerous. She had even lost him to greed, once, but that was never brought up in conversation.

"I missed that jacket of yours," RanFan admitted when they were alone, away from the watchful eyes of the court. The lightly tread path was full of natural dips and curves, giving her feet a break from hard, wooden floors.

Her husband chuckled and adjusted the collar, all the stress seeming to melt away. "I never got rid of it. Like Edward and his jacket, I can't be parted from mine." Suddenly, he reached into one of the sleeves and revealed a day lily. "Uh, this is for you."  
There was no way she could have kept a mask of indifference at this small gesture. Gingerly taking the gift, she tucked it into her bun and smiled just slightly. "Thank you." A pause. "Ling, do you know something?"  
"Hm?"

RanFan moved closer to him and slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. "My grandfather approved the whole time."  
"...Really?"  
She nodded. "Yes."  
Ling stopped walking, seeming to be absorbed in thought for a short moment. Finally, he turned to her, leaning in close, until their lips barely brushed together. "I love you," he whispered."  
"I love you too," she returned softly, before leaning against the young man she had followed for so long, pulling him into a kiss.

Everything was familiar.


End file.
